


Forced

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: CNC, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Consensual Non-Consent, Erotica, F/F, hard kink, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: When Twilight admits to having an interest in consensual non-consent, Princess Luna is a little skeptical.Fortunately for Twilight, Luna knows a mare.Or well... Luna knows herself.
Relationships: Nightmare Moon/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Luna/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 18





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Consensual Non-Consent, Rough Sex, Humiliation, Dirty Talking, Forced Orgasm, and a healthy dose of scene building and aftercare.
> 
> CW: Consensual Non-Consent is a fetish for simulating rape, though no actual acts of rape are committed in the story. This fic does feature proper scene building and context.

A Birthday Gift for a friend who will remain anonymous unless she wants to be mentioned on a CNC fic :P.

Cover Art uses a vector done by [Zaeinn](https://www.deviantart.com/zaeinn/art/Nightmare-Night-Moon-265212543).

Proofread by a crack team of proofreaders who totally revolutionized this fic, turning it from good to great. They include [Melesse Lindenya](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/278838/Melesse+Lindenya) (the brains), [Madeline ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/367254/Madeline69)(the looks), and [Silent Whisper](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/298671/Silent+Whisper) (the driver).

* * *

Aftercare: the most important part of a BDSM scene, where the roles previously occupied fall away, replaced by the glow of a night well spent.

Luna looked at Twilight, brushing her lips across her complexion and delivering a playful little kiss to her lover’s cheek.

The mare looked haggard and well-used but bore a tired little smile that would last for at least the next little while.

Around them, the equipment used for their session laid littered about.

Loose cords of rope were draped upon the bed or tangled on the floor. A crop sat on the nightstand, the tip of it broken off, a product pushed well beyond its intended purpose if the glowing and angry marks that covered Twilight’s rump were any indication. And of course, there was the wide assortment of clamps, vibrators, gags, and other gear that rested in every corner of the room, covered in a fine layer of filth, juices, and depravity.

“I had fun,” Twilight said, her voice raspy.

Luna levitated over a bottle of water, holding it out in front of her lover. This earned her an eye roll from Twilight, but still, she conceded and drained the few remaining gulps that had collected at the bottom. It was important that a Dom attended to more than just their sub’s carnal needs.

When Twilight was finished, Luna rewarded her with another little kiss on the cheek, playfully nipping at her.

“I as well,” Luna whispered, smirking and nibbling at her lover’s ear. “I must really compliment you on your endurance. You’ve become far better at handling my brutality than you once were.”

“I’d hardly call it brutality,” Twilight murmured, leaning against Luna and closing her eyes.

Her horn glowed and she picked up a cord of rope, straightening it before folding it back over itself repeatedly until it was an even bundle, perfect for storage.

Luna chuckled. “I suppose that’s fair.” She drew forth the wounded crop, seeing that the leather tip had merely fallen off, not a completely irreparable injury. “I can’t believe I broke this.”

“You did hit me pretty hard,” Twilight teased.

“Well that’s what you get for being a brat,” Luna retorted, extending a wing and draping it over Twilight’s withers. “Was my performance adequate?”

Twilight snorted. “How many orgasms did I have?”

“I wasn’t keeping track,” Luna murmured, smirking to herself and refusing to make eye contact.

“Liar,” Twilight teased.

“Fine, fine.” Luna sighed. “I suppose managing to get four, over the course of a session, isn’t the worst performance imaginable.”

“I’d say it was pretty good, but I’m biased,” Twilight said, pursing her lips and furrowing her brow. “Though I was wondering if I could possibly… approach you with an idea.”

Luna smirked. “You are always free to approach me with an idea, dear. They are usually rather good and fruitful. Though…” She held out another half-litre of water, shaking it back and forth “After you’ve had a bit more to drink.”

Twilight cocked a brow. “I’ve already had one bottle.”

“Well yes… but you’ve lost quite a bit of fluids, my love,” Luna said.

She grabbed their ball gag in her magic, holding it afloat and allowing Twilight to see the way the abundant saliva still coated it. A thick strand even broke free and dripped onto the plastic covered bed, really proving her point.

“Very well,” Twilight whispered.

Luna smiled as Twilight took the bottle and cracked it open, downing a few more potent gulps of water. After finishing about a quarter of its contents Twilight looked at Luna, who merely nodded, confirming she was satisfied for now.

“I’ve been doing some research on a new fetish and I was wondering if I could judge your interest in it,” Twilight said, her gaze falling away. “Though just a bit of a warning. It’s a little… uh… much.”

Luna snorted and traced the handle of the broken crop along the underside of Twilight’s muzzle, forcing it upwards.

“I believe a little much is par for the course with us,” Luna teased.

Twilight bit her lip. “Fair enough, I suppose.” She drew in a deep breath before letting it out in a pent-up sigh. “Have you ever heard of rape play?”

Luna coughed, her gaze flinching away. “Ah yes, I can understand why you were a bit concerned with our conversation being… a little out there, now.”

Twilight’s complexion brightened several shades of humiliated red. “Actually, no let’s uh… let’s forget that I even said anything.” She let out a nervous laugh. “Nope, totally didn’t just admit to having a…”

“Rape fetish?” Luna asked.

“Yeah!” Twilight barked, laughing far too loudly. “Wouldn’t that be fucked up if…”

Luna used her magic to clench Twilight’s muzzle shut and planted another tender kiss upon her cheek.

“You are still wearing my collar, pet.” She punctuated this point by tracing the black leather with her hoof and flicking the obsidian ring that dangled from the front. “Which means you will do as I say; do you understand?”

Twilight tried to speak but the bead of magic forced her to nod instead.

“Very good,” Luna said, finally letting go. “Now, we will have an adult discussion about this and my precious pet will do her best to keep her anxieties in check until it’s concluded. Does she understand?”

“Yes, Mistress Night,” Twilight whispered.

Luna smiled, still loving the way that title sounded. There was something so special about it that just tingled at her psyche in all the right places.

“I can understand your apprehension about discussing this specific kink,” Luna said. “But I have it on good authority that there are quite a few ponies who share a similar…” She puffed air into her cheek, “fantasy. There’s a term for it actually.”

“There is?” Twilight asked.

Luna nodded. “I went to a panel on edgeplay during the Trottingham Kink Expo and they used the term _consensual non-consent_. Essentially using risk management and a hefty dosage of communication to simulate a situation of…” she grimaced, really hating the word, “rape.”

“I see,” Twilight said.

Luna glanced at her and saw the way she was nervously tapping her hoof against the plastic cover that protected their mattress.

“And would you be open to possibly donning such a persona and doing that kind of thing to me?” Twilight asked.

“Well,” Luna smirked. “I’ve already been a villain once, so I have no doubt I could fake the role easily enough.” She chuckled. “And I will admit there would be a certain thrill in getting you to scream and beg for me. You really do have such a strong voice, my love. Especially when I push it to its limits.”

Her horn sparked and she picked up one of the glowing candles, holding the flame a few inches away from Twilight’s cutie mark. It was just close enough that her precious pet could feel the heat but not so close that she’d get burned.

“And,” Luna whispered, her voice husky in Twilight’s ear. “I would love to push you to the point of breaking. You have gotten very good with your stamina, my pet, but I feel like you’d look so much better with tears streaming down your cheeks.” She nipped at her lover. “Don’t you agree?”

She tilted the candle, allowing the hot blue wax to break free and draw a line across Twilight’s cutie mark. The wax wouldn’t burn, but it offered more than enough heat to draw forth a hiss from her darling little plaything.

“I… I’d like that as well,” Twilight whispered, her voice bearing a little inebriation. Though pain was her narcotic tonight.

“Very well,” Luna said, placing the candle back on the nightstand. “Would you like a pre-selected time for your violation? Or should I be spontaneous with my entrance?”

“Spontaneous,” Twilight said, nodding assuredly, “I think having you take me by surprise would really help put me in the correct mindset for something like this.” She bit her lip and looked to Luna. “Safewords?”

“Oh, most assuredly,” Luna said. “Especially for such activities. That’s one of the most crucial things that separates the fantasy from reality.” She cleared her throat. “Our standard selection won’t work, however, as I’m guessing you’d probably want me to continue even if you said _‘stop’_ or _‘no’_. Correct?”

Twilight nodded. “How about colour coding, red means stop, yellow means caution?”

“Functional,” Luna agreed. “Though I think something a bit more _us_ would work better.” She kissed Twilight on the neck, robbing a slight moan from her. “How about _bookmark_ for caution and _eclipse_ for stop?”

Twilight smirked. “I like it.”

“Then it’s a date,” Luna whispered, right into Twilight’s ear. “But for now…” she held out the bottle, shaking it back and forth, “finish your water, my dear.”

Twilight sighed and grabbed it, doing as her Mistress instructed.

* * *

Twilight knew something was amiss as she stepped through the halls of Canterlot Castle.

It was late into the night, though even this late there still should’ve been guards, servants, and various other night owls sheepishly prowling about. Yet, the halls leading up to her and Luna’s bedchamber were abandoned and desolate of any activity.

_It was eerie. Though… could this be what she thought it was?_

Twilight felt a slight tingle within her loins as she stepped forwards, her tail flickering as excitement filled her complexion. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder, swearing that she saw a sliver of movement duck into cover behind her.

_Yeah, this was totally what it was._

She turned a corner and then another, the lack of personnel feeding into that little voice in the back of her mind. Luna was finally going to commit to their little surprise and honestly Twilight couldn’t be happier.

It had taken her long enough, considering she’d dropped the idea nearly two weeks ago. Though this was something which Twilight could only silently lament. After all, she was the one who wanted it to be a surprise and she couldn’t fault Luna for wanting to pick the perfect moment.

As she turned another corner, her heart sunk as she saw a pair of guards heading towards her. Oddly, they were wearing masks over their muzzles.

_Or maybe something else was up._

“Princess Twilight!” one of them called, his voice muffled by the material “What are you doing here?”

She blinked. “What do you mean? I’m heading for my bedchamber.”

“Didn’t you hear?” the guard asked. “One of the renovation teams found asbestos while working on the room across from yours. They’ve evacuated this whole wing until it gets sorted out.”

Twilight sighed. “Oh.”

One of the cons of living in a millennium old palace was that it was in a constant state of work, rework, and re-rework. Sometimes construction teams could unearth nasty little surprises left behind by their ancestors.

“If you’d follow us, we’ll take you to your new quarters,” the other guard said.

Twilight nodded and the two turned, leading her away from her usual bedchamber. Thankfully neither seemed to pick up on the scent of her arousal, the masks hopefully blocking it out. Though she very easily felt it, the moisture clinging to her lower lips and sticking to her tail.

The two guards turned a corner and Twilight followed a few steps behind.

Only as she turned it, they were no longer there.

She stepped forwards cautiously, looking around though seeing nothing “Wait… what is…”

Before she could finish that sentence a powerful magical aura coiled around her midsection, clenching it tightly, along with another beam gripping her muzzle. She couldn’t even properly muster a yelp as she was pulled forcefully into a nearby room, the door slamming shut behind her.

She panicked and squirmed in the mystical bondage to no avail. Panic soon flared in her mind and she attempted to cast a spell. Though before it could even be mustered, some kind of cold metal ring came down upon her horn. One which negated her magic.

It was dark in this new room. Her only source of light was the dim glow of the magic that hugged her tightly.

_What was… what was going on?_

A dark chuckle ebbed forth, coming from no discernable direction as it caressed her like the touch of some sinister villain. It was eerie, creepy, and made an instinctual shiver run up her spine. She knew that chuckle from somewhere, though the memories were old and fuzzy, with only the pain truly lingering behind.

She attempted to flinch away, hearing hoof steps coming towards her from somewhere in the vague miasma of darkness. Yet again, they had no discernable source.

The bindings around her tightened, drawing a legitimately strained grunt from her lips. They dug into her hide, aching, though not quite reaching into the realm of pain.

“Did you miss me, my little pony?” the voice asked.

Suddenly a new source of light came to life, directly in front of her, a blue tint glowing around a horn that was far longer than usual. It was Luna’s magic, though the body it was attached to was not her own.

Or, well, not a version of her that Twilight wished to encounter. This was somepony else, somepony who wanted nothing but ill-wishes for Twilight Sparkle.

Nightmare Moon chuckled, flashing an evil smile and showing off row after row of razor-sharp teeth. They could easily rip Twilight to shreds, eviscerating her in a matter of seconds.

_Hot._

Twilight squirmed with renewed vigour, but the magic refused her even the feeblest motions.

The Nightmare seemed amused by this pointless display, though she was forced to end it by applying a bead of magic to a sensitive part of Twilight’s anatomy.

The magic tingled at Twilight’s privates, stimulating them like a vibrator, and soon her muscles tensed and body grew rigid.

The beast cocked a brow, obviously feeling a certain shameful moisture that Twilight had attempted, and failed, to conceal.

“Not the reaction I was prepared for,” Nightmare Moon murmured. “But I suppose there have been stranger responses to my presence in the past.”

The magic faded within a moment and the Nightmare replaced the magic with one of her hooves. She roughly circled the hardened tip along Twilight labia, pressing down firmly upon it. This was a motion meant to show Twilight that she could do this, could violate her consent if she wished too.

It ached so wonderfully, however, bordering right on that blissful precipice that separated pain and pleasure.

Twilight’s mouth was soon freed and her frantic breathing gushed forth, mingling with a moan forced upon her.

“Please,” Twilight begged, grunting as the Nightmare pressed down forcefully on her clit. “You don’t have to…”

“Do this?” the Nightmare asked, chuckling softly as she drew her hoof away and inspected it, watching her juices cling to it. “Of course I do, my vilest foe. When I eventually reclaim my domain, you’ll be the ideal concubine to lead my harem.” She smirked quite sinisterly. “And, as such, I must ensure that you are capable of pleasing me.”

She dipped forwards and pressed her hot lips against Twilight’s own.

A choked note of dismay came from Twilight as the Nightmare forced her mouth open and shoved her tongue inside. Nightmare Moon dominated the clashing of their tongues, making sure that Twilight knew her place.

The Nightmare’s hoof returned to her loins and Twilight couldn’t help but grind against it with such aching desperation. There was a fire smoldering within her gullet, one which begged for any form of relief. It must’ve looked so pathetic from Lu… _the Nightmare’s_ perspective. Her helpless little victim was grinding feebly against the appendage that so eagerly abused her.

The mental image was depraved and only fed into Twilight’s everlasting lust. She could feel herself getting wetter, her juices coating the tip of the Nightmare hoof, draining along her frog.

The kiss eventually came to an end, a few hungry strands of saliva briefly clinging to their lips and linking them together. The Nightmare looked deep into her eyes, and for a moment, their roles weakened and Twilight saw genuine compassion and love in that very un-Nightmare-ish gaze. It lasted for a few long moments, making Twilight wonder if this roleplay would fall apart at a moment’s notice.

Then Luna grunted, drew away, and steeled herself, allowing the Nightmare to return. And just like that, Twilight remembered her place.

The villain brought the hoof coating in arousal to her lips, making a show of sampling and savouring the flavour that clung to it. She let free a few little pleasured noises, little marks of her depraved approval.

“For sure you might prove resistant to my advances, my dearest floozy but…” She grinned, bearing those carnivorous rows of teeth. “I’m sure that even your spirit will break under enough stress.” She reached forwards with the tainted hoof, tracing it along Twilight’s cheek and spreading her slick fluids along her complexion. “How many sessions will it take? A dozen, two? How long will it be until there is no luster for life left in your gaze.”

_Floozy?! Really Luna?_

Twilight whimpered, flinching as she felt Nightmare Moon spread her depravity across her face. “You’re horrible.”

The Nightmare chuckled and drew her hoof away a few inches, before cracking it across Twilight’s cheek, jerking her head sharply to the side. The impact was forceful, jarring, sending Twilight’s world reeling as she tried to get her bearings straight within an otherwise dark room.

“I am both of those things, yes,” the Nightmare agreed. “But stating that does little to improve your position.”

Twilight was about to respond but the Nightmare lashed out again, with equal vigour, snapping her face in the other direction. Her cheeks burned, both from humiliation and from the sheer force of those twin impacts.

“Please,” was all Twilight could manage.

She felt a legitimate tendril of worry furrow within her mind, and for a moment the fantasy was nearly forgotten, the Nightmare becoming a smidge too real.

The Nightmare scoffed at her statement, pressing a hoof against Twilight’s shoulder and pushing her onto the floor. Her magic soon readjusted, not totally surrendering her control over Twilight’s body but weakening it for the sake of repositioning her.

Twilight’s forelegs were pinned tightly to her chest, while her hindlegs were forced apart, keeping her soaking wet pussy proudly on display.

The Nightmare stood by her side, leering at her with such wonder and intensity.

“You really are getting off to this, aren’t you?” The voice was amused and very much Luna’s. Then the Nightmare seemed to catch herself as she cleared her throat, her baritone deepening once more. “A shame really; I garner more amusement when my toys are unwilling to participate. An eager slut is not as much fun to torture.”

She shook her head and rested a hoof against Twilight’s folds.

“This is going to hurt,” the Nightmare warned, smirking.

She drew her hoof back and held it above her lover’s lips, allowing Twilight’s panicked gaze to settle upon it. Then, she lashed out, slapping Twilight’s cunt with a healthy dosage of her truly impressive strength.

It was more than enough to rip a legitimate tortured scream from Twilight, her voice only kept in check as the Nightmare coiled her magic around her maw, keeping it sealed tight.

“That should get…” the Nightmare slapped her swollen lips again, surely leaving such a wonderful red mark behind. “Get a little bit more of a fight out of you.” She frowned, shaking her head as she heard hoofsteps from outside their chamber. “Though do try and keep it down. I’d hate for any bystanders to catch us like this.”

Twilight struggled against her bondage, though any attempt at resistance was met by an amplification of the Nightmare’s spell, her ethereal rope growing tighter the more Twilight attempted to get away.

Her loins burned, her crotch ached, her lips were so swollen and puffy. It was enough to cloud her judgement, allowing pain and a feral will to survive to dominate her mind, though the Nightmare kept such things in check easily enough.

She could feel the tension of the bondage as it dug into her flesh. She could feel the moisture of her cunt, the coolness of her juices being the only thing to keep the burn of such a rough impact at bay. And most of all, she could feel a genuine nucleus of fear and worry, the two emotions weaving together and clouding her judgement further, making the fantasy more and more real, more and more intense, more and more lustful.

The Nightmare took position in front of Twilight, leaning forwards so that her muzzle hovered just above her victim’s folds.

“I am going to make you cum, Twilight Sparkle,” she whispered, her syllables husky and bathing Twilight’s lips in her warm breath. “And I want you to live with that, knowing that your archnemesis made you climax. I want you to remember this for the rest of your days.”

She dipped that final inch forwards, pressing her tongue between Twilight’s folds and dragging it up from her taint to the very top, circling it around her victim’s clit. Her tongue was warm, wet, and seemingly custom-designed to ensure Twilight the utmost pleasure as its forked tip so wonderfully stimulated her.

It worked wonders, ripping forth a frantic series of moans from Twilight as her back arched and abundant juices oozed forth freely with even more shameless vigour.

“I wish I had given myself a cock,” the Nightmare whispered, lamenting to herself as she delivered another slow and tantalizing lick. “There’s a certain temptation at ruining your cunt instead of pleasuring it.” She sighed, twin contrails of warmth shooting forth from her nostrils and curling at Twilight’s belly. “Alas… I guess I will just have to ensure that you thank me for showing you such mercy.”

She went over half an inch to the side, planting a gentle little kiss against the reddened spot left behind by her sharp slaps.

“Thank me,” Nightmare Moon whispered, glancing up at Twilight.

Twilight whined, glaring daggers at her. “N-never.”

The Nightmare chuckled. “I don’t think I quite heard you.”

“I will never thank you, you evil bitch,” Twilight snarled, ensuring she practically spat those last words right in the Nightmare’s face.

Nightmare Moon shook her head and moved a little higher, taking Twilight’s clit between her teeth and applying just a hint of pressure.

Twilight gasped, feeling a bolt crawl up her spine. The sensation was intense and the warning couldn’t be clearer.

At least, that’s what she thought until the Nightmare’s jaw clenched even tighter, really pressing down upon Twilight’s nub and grinding against it. It ripped another pained scream free from her already quivering lips, making her eyes water.

“Sorry, sorry,” Twilight pleaded, feeling genuine tears break free. “Thank you, N-nightmare Moon”

The Nightmare’s jaw relaxed. “For?”

Twilight couldn’t help but hear the amused smirk in her voice.

_This absolute sadist._

“For being such a merciful rapist,” she whispered, feeling those tears now rolling down her cheek.

The Nightmare shook her head and kissed that so-recently wounded little nub. “I suppose I am just a merciful villain. Or maybe I’m just warming you up. I could hurt you so badly if I wanted to.” She chuckled. “Would you like to hear all the ways I could do that, my future conquest?”

Twilight didn’t respond and instead looked over to the side, gasping as the Nightmare’s magic returned to her lips, making up for the absence of her tongue.

The Nightmare shuffled, moving positions so that she was straddled up alongside Twilight. The intensity of her spell was in constant flux, the power of it seeming to have no set rhythm to it. As she spoke, the ebbs and flows of her mana seemed to follow along with her dialog. The cadence of each syllable was mimicked faithfully and the punctuations that ended her sentences were usually marked by such an intense bout of vigour. It was overwhelming, practically overstimulating her.

“For example,” the Nightmare said. “Are you much of a cook?”

Twilight shook her head.

“Of course not, you’re a useless scholar,” The Nightmare murmured, frowning. “But we will fix that with enough training.” She smirked. “But a little piece of ginger crammed in your asshole or some chili oil rubbed into your lips could go a long way. Oh, how they would make you sing.” She laughed softly, shaking her head. “And the best part is you would plead and plead but even if I was merciful, which I’m not, there would be nothing I could do to halt the burning.”

Twilight flinched at the mental image.

“Speak of… I wonder how…” the Nightmare dipped forwards, dragging her tongue along Twilight’s tear stained cheek. “Oh! They are as delicious as I thought they’d be!”

The spell betwixt Twilight’s haunches picked up, the power of it growing every second. The Nightmare was forceful with her mana, bearing down upon Twilight with hardly a care in the world. She would get what she wanted no matter what Twilight had to say.

The Nightmare frowned, seeing Twilight’s miserable little expression. She then steeled her nerves, forcing her cold demeanour back into place. She spat like a brute, landing a glob of mucus and saliva right upon Twilight’s cheek. The crude combination of fluids made her flinch as it mixed in with her tears and further fouled her already degraded complexion.

“Whore,” the Nightmare hissed, sounding annoyed as she returned to her spot between Twilight’s folds.

Soon the spell inched upwards, focused exclusively upon Twilight’s clit as the Nightmare started to lap away at her sex, again. There was little romance behind her actions as the Nightmare went about it with a brutal precision. She cared little about Twilight’s comfort and merely focused on her objective, getting her soon-to-be slave to climax.

And the worst part was that Twilight melted into this, succumbing so wonderfully to the Nightmare’s brutal advances. Her back arched and another series of moans came gushing forth, mixing with tears as she sobbed, more from overstimulation than anything else.

“I can feel you getting close,” the Nightmare whispered. “Cum for me, you whore, you harlot, you spawn of prostitutes and bastard sons. Cum for me and show me who you belong to.”

Twilight’s mind was alight with sensations, her core smoldering with a latent heat that refused to abate. She clenched her jaw tightly, feeling her chest flutter and loins ache.

She was so close, just a little more and she’d break, would bow to the Nightmare’s never-ending darkness and be molded by this sadistic villain.

Then it hit, the orgasm coming swiftly and with such vigour. Her voice cracked as she cried out Nightmare Moon’s name, the cursed syllables tasting so wonderful in her mouth. Her whole body shuddered and released, her juices gushing forth and onto the Nightmare’s awaiting tongue.

The Nightmare was dutiful in her own right, drinking from Twilight’s lust with no reluctance or shame.

As Twilight’s orgasm soon abated, she thudded down, panting for breath as the Nightmare inched back, her maw dripping with Twilight’s lust.

“Delicious,” she whispered, her horn flashing and the binds around Twilight fading away.

Twilight didn’t try to flee, merely watching as the Nightmare’s appearance faded, replaced by the content and loving smile of Luna.

“Well?” Luna asked.

Twilight chuckled. “Holy shit.”

“That good?”

Twilight nodded quickly. “Fuck babe, that whole thing was… FUCK! The setup, the reveal, your dirty talking.” She reached up with a hoof, wiping at her tearstained eyes. “Fuck that felt good.” A fragile sigh then broke free. “I needed that.”

Luna slid up alongside her, pulling her into a hug as she immediately started to pepper Twilight with affectionate little kisses. Each was paired with a lovely little cooing sound.

“I will admit that it took me a little while to get engaged with my character,” Luna said, now nuzzling into Twilight. “I hope… that did not impede things.”

Twilight snorted. “If that’s the case then I didn’t even notice, hun.”

“You know that I’d never treat you like that, right?” Luna asked. “Like on my own…”

Twilight nodded. “I know, babe. Though…”

“Hmm?”

Twilight smirked. “I already assumed that I was your concubine. Don’t know why that needed to be re-established.”

“Fair enough,” Luna said, snickering to herself. “And do you want to know something you can do for me? As my concubine?”

“What’s that?” Twilight asked.

Luna smirked, her horn glowing as she brought over a bottle of water. “You can stay hydrated for your Mistress.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/rcy6z4x) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
